D2: The Ducks Are BAACK!
by away2sanity
Summary: AdamJulie romance set during D2. Rated only for mild swearing. The Cat Lady and Cake-Eater bond during the most intense of times. R&R please!
1. Prologue to a Miracle

All righty then, so this is my first fanfic on one of my all-time favorite movies. It takes place during D2 and if you guys like this one, I've got another one coming on D3. I've changed the story a bit, took some stuff out, changed stuff around, all that jazz. It centers around Adam and Julie so don't be surprised if there's little mention of the other Ducks, and its written in third-person Adam's POV. So hope you enjoy this story and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Disney owns the Ducks and all of the characters.

Pairing: Adam/Julie

Chapter 1

Prologue to a Miracle

Adam Banks skated idly in circles in the driveway of his house, gloves on his hands, grasping a worn hockey stick. He was a Duck. For the first time in a five months since he was pulled from the Hawks, he felt like he truly was one of them. He rubbed the slight bump on his head, the only reminder of the vicious check McGill had given him the day of the Peewee championships.

_**Don't forget what side you're on.**_

Adam remembered the words Jesse spoke to him before stepping on the ice, but he didn't need reminding. Adam Banks was a Duck, and Ducks fly together. That game, he played for the Ducks. That check he took was for the Ducks; the goal he scored was for the Ducks.

_** Adam corralled the puck and headed down the ice. Smoothly yet frantically, he made his way toward the Hawk goal. Focused only on the task at hand, Adam was vaguely aware of the scratch of skates pursuing him. Ten feet from the goal, Adam felt an elbow thrown into his back. Careening forward, Adam desperately flicked his wrist, sending the puck towards the goal. His head connected with the post, and fighting to stay conscious, he fleetingly wondered if the puck went in before succumbing to the darkness.**_

Adam shook his head, disgusted at the lengths Jack Riley took to win. He thought McGill was his friend, but none of the Hawks had come to the hospital when he was injured. The Ducks, on the other hand, had come by every day with Jesse and Charlie checking in hourly to hang out. It had took him awhile to realize who his true friends were, but after the Peewee Chmpionships, Adam's heart and loyalty was to the Ducks.

Finished with his pity trip, Adam dug out a puck from the front pocket of his shorts and dropped it on the cement. He imagined a goalie manning the pipes and maneuvered around his driveway, deking and shooting, while absently providing commentary.

"Between his legs, past the goalie, SCORES!" Adam raised his hands in triumph, acknowledging the admiration of the "crowd." A loud quack interrupted his moment of glory. Turning around, Adam was surprised to see the faces of the other Ducks grinning as they watched his performance.

"Hey, Cake-Eater, you wanna play some real hockey?" Adam smiled as he saw the grin on Jesse's face.

Adam dropped his stick and went to join his friends. "Yeah!" As they skated away, Adam looked at his teammates and smiled inwardly. The Ducks were back in business.

_So that's the first chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews please. I'm kind of discouraging flames only because I'd appreciate something constructive, but, hey, if its that bad, by all means. Uh, keep it at a minimum though. I don't think my ego could take that much abuse. Thanks!_

_Roxie._


	2. Additions to the Flock

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks...or anything for that matter.

**Chapter 2**

_Additions to the Flock_

Adam gazed around him in wonder as he absorbed his surroundings. They were here. Los Angeles. The UCLA arena was massive with the air sharp with freshly paved ice. He shook his head amazed at the greatness. Taking in the sign welcoming Team USA to the arena. _I sure as hell ain't in Minnesota anymore._

The Ducks gathered around Coach Bombay, who was looking dapper clad in a sweatsuit adorned in the USA colors. Adam still couldn't shake the fact that out of the entire nation, the Ducks were chosen to represent the USA at the Junior Goodwill Games. Mr. Banks, however, was more delighted with the shot his son was getting to attract the attention of the scouts and reminded his son that tidbit of information constantly. Adam grasped the lucky charm he wore around his neck praying on it he wouldn't screw this chance up before tucking it into his jersey.

The Hendrix representative Mr. Tibbles on the ice was talking to Coach Bombay. Adam fidgeted nervously, anxious to meet the new players. The Ducks were unusually quiet, all for the same reason. With the new players coming in, everyone knew there would be competition for playing time. Adam shifted his helmet to the other hand and listened to Tibble's introductions of the additions to the flock.

_Luis Mendoza_. Adam had to admit the kid was fast. He caught Connie's comment, "Good lookin' skater."

"Very good lookin'. What do you think, Guy?" Averman chimed in.

Adam snorted with laughter as Guy elbowed Averman to the ground in reply.

"There's one minor problem," Tibbles was saying. Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the rink. Wincing, Adam watched as Mendoza ran headlong into the boards. "He has a little trouble stopping…"

_I'll say._ Adam thought.

_Dwayne Robertson_. Adam stared amused at the cowboy. Sporting a wide smile and a black cowboy hat, Dwayne would have looked more than a bit out of place on the rink if he didn't have his hockey gear on.

"Yeeee-haw! How's everyone? Y'all ready to play some puck?" Dwayne enthusiastically drawled in his thick southern accent, eliciting snickers from the Ducks. The laughter soon faded away as Dwayne started handling the puck. The team stood in awe at his immense ability with the puck. There was no doubting this cowboy could do more than ropin' hogs.

Adam, found himself losing interest as another player hit the ice, but as Tibbles introduced their new goalie, Adam grew curious. The player's back was to them but as the player turned, Adam drew a sharp intake of breath. The goalie was a girl and a beautiful one at that. As he stared transfixed, Adam just caught her name, "Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney. Won the state championship for Maine three years in a row."

Adam watched as the new players took turns shooting at her. Her grace and skill was evident, and Adam was mesmerized.

"Hey, a picture would last a lot longer." Adam turned to see Charlie grinning at him.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" His voice was tinged slightly with annoyance. Charlie chuckled humorously at the flustered look on the Cake-Eater's face.

"C'mon Adam, do you take me as an idiot? It's obvious you're into the girl. Take this as an oppurtunity get to know her."

Adam was about to answer when a big, burly forearm reached in and shoved Charlie to the ground. The forearm was replaced by tough looking teenager, singing loudly to a Walkman. The thug smirked at Adam before skating away and prompting a fight between the old and new Ducks. Adam hung back, watching the bedlam unfold between the Ducks and the Newbies.

The piercing shriek of a whistle abruptly ended the tussle as "Team USA" looked towards Coach Bombay. Wearing a look of utter fury on his face, Bombay proceeded to berate the team with frequent interruptions from Tibbles. A hard look from Bombay silenced Tibbles in midsentence, who muttered something about meeting a team tutor. Before he could get away Coach Bombay called him back. Holding out his hand, Gordon gave Tibbles a reproachful look. The other man silently removed the whistle from his neck and placed it in Gordon's hand. Coach Bombay closed his fingers around the whistle.

"You'll get it back at the end of the school term." The light-hearted quip broke some of the tension between the team. Looking at the team Bombay ordered the team to a scrimmage with a blast from the discarded whistle.

_We're looking a bit rusty_, Adam mused as he skated. Jesse had been knocked down during the faceoff, Goldberg run over by Mendoza, and Dean Portman, the goon who had pushed over Charlie, was freely banging heads. Averman slumped against the boards near Bombay.

"Haven't you guys been training in the off-season?" Coach Bombay was asking.

"You know, I knew we forgot something." Averman quipped as he took a desperate swig of water.

Adam shook his head as he grabbed a loose puck. Making his way to center ice, he spun around Portman trying to steal the puck. Deking around Dwayne, he neared Gaffney. Faking a shot to her stick side, Adam pulled the puck from his backhand to his forehand and fired a lightning-quick wrist shot past her reaching glove. He looked at Julie to find an of surprise and respect behind her mask. He took that as encouragement as he skated away.

Adam worked up his nerve to talk to her during a break in play. He spotted her between the pipes taking a breather, skating up to her, Adam lifted his helmet to speak.

"Uh, hey. Great job out there. You're really something else."

Julie turned and flashed Adam a smile that stopped his heart. "You're the guy who scored on me, right?"

Adam nodded, "Er, yeah. That's me." _Nice Banks._ _Way to sound intellegent_. Julie looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, hah. Sorry, I'm Adam Banks."

Julie laughed, halting a breath in Adam's throat. "Julie Gaffney. That was a great shot by the way."

"Thanks." Adam said, smiling shyly. Now he really felt weird. He, Adam Banks, who had never lost his mind over anything, was losing it to a girl.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud, "DUCK!" Adam and Julie whirled in the direction of the stands towards the source of the shout just in time to witness Mr. Tibbles' unfortunate encounter with a stray Fulton Reed slapshot. Teetering slightly, the man had enough time to look surprised before crashing to the ground. Worriedly, the team skated to the stands.

Coach Bombay extended the hand holding a packet of smelling salts to under Mr. Tibbles nose. The unconcious man sniffed twice, before pushing Gordon's hand away. Wearily he opened his eyes and looked confusedly at the group around him. When asked if he was okay, Tibbles shifted from his position on Julie's lap and responded in a vauge "Uh yes, I'll have the fries and chocolate shake, please."

Adam laughed and caught Julie's eye as she turned to look at him. Adam, still smiling, stared for a moment, captivated in her clear green eyes. She smiled back before turning away, and Adam turned his attention to the woman Mr. Tibbles had brought with him.

"I think he'll be okay," she reassued the Ducks with a smile. Suddenly she realized the team, along with Coach Bombay, were staring at her with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, he didn't get to introduce us. I'm Michelle McKay, the team tutor."

Coach Bombay grinned, "I'm Coach Bombay…their coach."

Adam jerked out of his trance at the words "tutor."

"Who said we need a tutor?" He asked disgustedly.

"Man, I don't need no school." Portman affirmed.

Goldberg threw an arm around Ms. McKay's shoulders. "Ah, Ms. McKay, we're America's team. Shouldn't we be concentrating on hockey? May I suggest _optional_ attendance?"

Ms. McKay listened at the team's encouragement at Goldberg's statement. "Well…"

"Call me Goldberg." Goldberg supplied.

"Well, Goldberg, yes, school will be optional." Goldberg turned toward the team, a triumphant smile on his face, slapping hands with Charlie, and Julie turned towards Adam smiling.

"However, however!" Ms. McKay's voice broke over the din of shouting, "Should you not attend, you will not be eligible to play." The statement brought a considerable damper to the team's spirits, as Goldberg despondently removed his arm from Ms. McKay's shoulders. Adam looked up to find Coach Bombay smiling, amused at Ms. McKay and wondered if their coach was developing feelings for the pretty tutor. He looked down at Julie, who was talking animatedly with Connie, understanding how Coach was feeling.

_Okay, so that was Chapter 2. There will be more Adam/Julieness next chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry if it gets sappy. I'm a hopeless romantic. Key word: hopeless._

_Roxie_


	3. A Duck and A Cat Bond

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mighty Ducks or characters. I only write about them.

**Chapter 3**

_A Duck and A Cat Bond_

The team broke away to the locker rooms to change as Coach Bombay departed with Ms. McKay. Adam hung back awhile and looked towards the rink, breathing in the smell of the ice and thinking quietly. Absently, he rubbed the good luck medal he wore around his neck.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Julie's melodic voice cut into his ponderings. Adam turned to face her and was warmed by her gentle smile. He shrugged.

"They're not worth that much."

Julie laughed. "I'm sure they are."

Adam grinned at her, "Nah, they're just irrelevant wonderings about nothing."

Julie smiled and nudged him with her elbow, "Even irrelevant wonderings about nothing normally have something in their background."

Adam tilted his head to one side, "Well, if you really must know, I was just thinking about how good it feels to play again. To be with my friends, be able to take it all out on the ice." He was taken aback at what he had said. Normally he wasn't this open with people, not even with the Ducks.

Julie nodded, "I know what you mean. I feel the same way. Whatever happens on the ice stays on the ice."

They started walking towards the locker room. Adam looked toward Julie struggling to find a topic for conversation, "So, do you miss your team in Maine?"

Julie looked at him, her emerald eyes tinged with slight remorse. "A little bit. They were my team, you know? I mean, they weren't like family like you guys are, but we were a team."

Adam looked at Julie, "Hey, you're a Duck now. Ducks fly together. Besides, I wasn't an original Duck, anyway. I wasn't originally part of this family and look how we are now." He admitted and proceeded to tell her the whole story about Peewees and the Duck/Hawk rivalry.

"So really, I'm a new Duck like you. The time period of Duckness is just a tad bit longer." He finished.

Julie smiled, "Thanks, Adam." As she reached down to squeeze his hand, Adam felt heat rush to his cheeks. Turning away in embarrassment, he saw Coach Bombay and Ms. McKay talking and laughing together.

He nudged Julie, "How much you wanna bet those two will get together by the end of the tournament?"

Julie grinned, "Not taking, that's way too obvious."

Adam and Julie locked gazes, feeling the connection they just made. Bank's eyes grew wide. _Could I be falling for her?_

_Kinda short compared to the last one, sorry. All right, I know…Über sappiness. My condolences, but for a long time, I've wanted them to get together. I always thought Banks needed a girl. Read and review please._

_Roxie_


	4. We're Here!

**_Disclaimer: Once again, I own diddly-squat. The song in this chapter is by Yellowcard called Cigarette. I don't own this either._**

**Chapter 4**

_We're Here_

Team USA was here. After months of preparation, it was time for the Junior Goodwill Games to begin. For three months, Coach Bombay drilled and worked the kids into a well-oiled hockey machine, all while incorportating a little fun along with it. The kids had bonded through the boot camp and were more of a family than ever. No longer were they the Ducks and the Newbies, they were Team USA with no division line visible.

Adam smiled as Tibbles led Team USA into the UCLA arena where the hockey games would be held. He looked over at the newly bonded team looking sharp in Hendrix-sponsored apparell sporting the USA red, white, and blue . Fulton and Portman, after butting heads – literally - in the beginning, were smacking each other playfully, showing off their strength. Goldberg, Dwayne, Kenny, and Averman were discussing some movie they saw. Charlie and Jesse were laughing over some joke, and Connie and Guy were attached at the hip, taking pictures with Julie.

Adam's smile grew wider as he studied the beautiful goalie. As the days of training grew to months, he began spending more time with Julie. They had a lot in common, and after that first day conversation after practice, the bond they had formed continued to grow stronger. The rest of the team had deemed it a bit weird that their leading scorer and skillful goalie had formed a close friendship, but Adam knew that as many times he had scored on Julie, she had shut him down.

Adam sneaked up behind Julie, grabbing her around the waist with one arm and snatching the camera with the other, he spun her in a circle as she flailed trying to smack him. Adam laughed at her frustration.

"C'mon Jules, you've got a long time to take pictures. Savor the moment."

Julie growled as she reached for the camera, but Adam held it high above her head. "Adam, that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm just making the moments a bit more permenant. Banks, this isn't fair, you're too tall! Dammit, Adam, give me the camera!"

By this time, the whole team was in witness to this absurd scene and were laughing uproariously along with Adam. Still grinning, Adam lowered the camera.

"All right, Cat Lady, I'll give it back. One condition though."

Julie scowled, "What?"

Adam leaned in and gave her a devastating grin, "Take a picture with me."

Julie rolled her eyes and relented. Adam threw an arm around her shoulders. Raising the camera and putting his head close to hers, he smiled broadly and snapped the picture. As he turned to Julie, he caught the big smile she wore. A genuine one, not like the sarcastic smirk he expected her to wear after tortuting her in front of the team. The smile led Adam to wonder if she was harboring feelings for him the way he was for her.

Adam slumped on the bench next to Charlie, exhausted from his shift on the ice. Their first game of the tournament had pit Team USA against the tenth-seeded team from Trinidad/Tobago. So far, the USA had no problems with this team as they led six to nothing. Adam was fairly pleased with his performance this game, scoring two of the six goals. His attention wandered to the stands where he saw two distinguished looking gentlemen scribbling furiously on pads at their laps.

"Hey, Adam, you got a girl in the stands?" Charlie's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Adam looked towards him as Charlie grinned, knowing full well the girl Adam wanted was on the other side of the bench.

"Naw, man, scouts. Look at them."

"Don't worry about scouts, Adam." Charlie scoffed. "Just play your best." Adam shook his head. Just then, Coach Bombay's voice cut into his reverie.

"Banks, get in there!" Adam reached into his jersey, and kissed the charm around his neck before clambering over the boards to join the action.

Anxious to impress the scouts scrutinizing from the stands, Adam corralled a loose puck deep in the USA zone. As he neared center ice, Adam chanced a look at the stands. His momental lapse in concentration permitted a Trinidad player to swipe the puck from under him. Adam turned to watch helplessly as the Trinidad player deked past Guy on the blue line and put the puck past Goldburg for a goal. Adam cursed himself as he skated toward center ice for the face off. _Nice going, Cake-Eater._ He thought to himself. _**That** really impressed the scouts._

Adam stepped inside the dorm room and plopped his bags on the bed. Although he was excited to be rooming with Charlie, Jesse, and Guy, he was still pissed at himself for allowing that goal to happen. Feeling the need to clear his head, Adam grabbed his guitar and headed out to the patio that connected all of Team USA's dorm rooms.

Sitting on a chair overlooking the view of the lake, Adam laid the guitar across his lap and, digging a pick out of his pocket, began to play. The melody was slow and mournful in relation to his emotions. Knowing that he didn't have the best singing voice, Adam began to sing along softly with the melody.

_  
Watching the days burning out like a cigarette, just a few drags to go  
You built me up and you broke me down somehow  
Everything just seemed so clear to me, nothing left to know  
I'll love you right and I'll love you pure, right now _

How can you say, that it's too late  
To save us now

And I would wait for you (oh), if you would wait for me (yeah)  
And I will wait for you (oh), if you will wait for me (yeah)…

Adam stopped abruptly, sighing frustrated with himself.

"Don't stop, that was really beautiful." Adam turned to find Julie standing at the doorway of his dorm watching him intently. "I didn't know you played the guitar."

Adam shrugged, "Just something I picked up on." He subconciously rubbed the charm around his neck.

"I don't mean to pry, but what's that thing you wear around your neck? You always seem to touch it."

Adam looked down at the medal. "It's a good luck charm of St. Sebastian, the patron saint of atheletes. My dad gave it to me when I first started hockey. I never take it off."

Julie nodded, "Can I ask you something?"

Adam held his breath, _She's gonna ask if I like her. What am I gonna say?!_ "Sure, what?"

Julie smiled at him, "Will you keep playing?"

Adam nodded as he picked up his guitar.

_Watching the days burning out like a cigarette, just a few drags to go  
You built me up and you broke me down somehow  
Everything just seemed so clear to me, nothing left to know  
I'll love you right and I'll love you pure, right now _

How can you say, that it's too late  
To save us now

And I would wait for you (oh), if you would wait for me (yeah)  
And I will wait for you (oh), if you will wait for me (yeah)

Intoxicated the edge is serrated, so easily torn from the core  
I blushed the first time, but you blushed the last time my eyes in your mind  
Regenerated these feelings of hatred, I long for your love evermore  
You built me up and you broke me down this time

And I would wait for you (oh), if you would wait for me (yeah)  
And I will wait for you (oh), if you will wait for me (yeah)

How can you say, that it's too late  
To save us now

How can you say…

_Sniffles…ah, such a sweet chapter. Don't you just love a guy who can play an instrument? I know I do. R&R please!_

_Roxie_


	5. Less and Less of Bombay, More and More o...

**Disclaimer**: List of things I wish I owned – A really big mansion, Hawaii, A Jaguar, and the Mighty Ducks. Sadly…I own shizznit.

**Chapter 5**

_Less and Less of Coach Bombay,_

_More and More of the Minnesota Miracle Man_

Adam shifted restlessly on the podium of the stage as Coach Bombay fielded questions from the gaggle of reporters. He had nothing against publicity, but this was getting ridiculous. Team USA was seeing less and less of the fun-loving Bombay they were used to and more and more of the Minnesota Miracle Man personage Hendrix had cooked up.

With two fairly easy wins against Trinidad and Italy under his belt, Adam felt this whole glamorous celebrity lifestyle was getting to Coach's head. Gordon lived in a condo far away from the team in Malibu, his attire had changed drastically from the jacket and jeans he normally wore during games to ties and slacks, and his face was plastered on every magazine and billboard from here to New Mexico. Adam knew it wasn't just him who noticed his change. After practice two days ago, Charlie cornered him during a water break.

_**"Is it just me or does Coach seem a little…" **_

Charlie had said, stuggling for words.

_**"Hollywood?" Adam offered looking towards the bench where Gordon was schmoozing with Mr. Tibbles.**_

_**"Yeah, the guy's different now. Just yesterday, when I asked to talk to him, he said he'd 'pencil me in'."**_

**_Adam shrugged, "I don't know man. I just hope he keeps the team together_**."

Adam looked toward his coach who was answering the current inquiry, a cocky smile plastered on his face,

"…Iceland may be tough, but we're Team USA, and we're going all the way."

Adam looked toward the crowd and spotted Mr. Tibbles flashing Gordon the thumbs up sign, pleased with the response.

"Team USA is going down. That's where you're going!" declared a haughty voice cutting through the din of reporters. Adam scanned the mass, searching for the source of the outburst. His eyes settled on a tall gentleman dressed sharply in a black suit and tie, his brown hair slicked back from his forehead. The man was surrounded by a troop of humongous teenagers all dressed impeccably in all black sweatsuits. This was their top competition, the Vikings of Iceland.

"I'll see you on the ice, Bombay!" assured the man. Adam thought the man looked vaguely familiar. He glanced at his coach, curious for Gordon's reaction. Adam found Coach deep in conversation with Mr. Tibbles.

"Stansson? Wolfe 'The Dentist' Stansson is coaching now?! You never told me that." Adam returned his attention to the man who was being led away and commenting about the freedom of speech in America.

"That guy's a dentist?" Adam shifted towards Ken who voiced his confusion.

Charlie shook his head, "That was his nickname. He played one year pro, collected more teeth than goals. He even punched out his own coach."

Adam was hit with realization when he heard the desciption. Stansson was thrown out of the NHL and deemed a disgrace to hockey. It was hard to believe the guy was a coach.

"I heard they ran him out of the league and the country." Julie added. The three of them turned away, following their team.

"That's his team?! Those guys are HUGE!" Ken mused following them. Adam had to agree; facing them was not going to be easy.

_Another chapter down…boo yah! So hope you guys like it so far. Major Adam/Julie sappy moment coming next chapter, I promise._

_Roxie_


	6. When Bombay is Away, The Cat Shall Play

**Disclaimer: **Hello, I am the author of this story, and I don't own anything in it.

**Chapter 6**

_When Bombay is Away, The Cat Shall Play_

Adam looked out from the balcony of the dorms. Practice had been cancelled for the day. Bombay was having a party at his condo for the rich and famous thrown by Hendrix and wanted to have the day to prepare. The rest of Team USA took the day to see the sights of Los Angeles. Dwayne, Jesse, Averman, and Goldberg had gone to Rodeo Dr. to check out some shops and proceeded to get kicked out of every shop they tried to enter. Luis and Kenny stayed in to sleep. Portman and Fulton hadn't gotten back yet from heaven knew what. Adam, Charlie, Guy, Connie, and Julie all went out to tour LA. Adam was grateful for the day off but part of him was guilty he hadn't gotten any practice in. He also felt a bit disgusted at Bombay for calling practice off for a party. Their coach was really changing.

A prone figure on the banks _(A.N. no pun intended…really) _of the lake caught his eye. Julie Gaffney was sitting alone on the grass under a tree, her knees pulled up to her chest looking sideways out at the lake. Adam's brow furrowed with worry. Julie never spent time by herself; she was normally with Connie or himself. Adam turned from the balcony and made his way out of the dorm, grabbing a jacket and keys on the way.

"Hey there, need company?" Julie looked up at Adam, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets, her green eyes melencholy. She nodded. Adam sat down next to her, leaning back on his elbows.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Julie glanced at him.

"What makes you think that?" Adam smiled.

"Julie, I've gotten to know you really well. You aren't the type to sit by yourself when there's a lot more to be done. That's my gig."

She cracked a small smile. "All right, you got me there. I don't know if you want to hear it though. It's kind of a long story."

Adam looked at his watch. "Well, its almost six. Lights out is…well, never since Bombay isn't here to check. I'd say we have a long time for a long story."

Julie shook her head, "You're incorrigible. But okay, this is my sob story."

"Has anyone told you you're way too hard on yourself?"

Julie shot him a look, "You wanna hear it or not."

Adam figured this was a good time to shut his mouth.

"Thank you." She took a deep breath, "I wanna play. I've been here for three weeks, and my butt has been permenantly welded to our bench. The only time I've moved is to make room for the line coming in from actually _playing_. I knew that coming from Maine meant I'd have to compete for my spot, but I thought I'd actually get some playing time." Julie hung her head, her expression glum. "Is that totally selfish?"

Adam cupped her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze. "Hey, come on now. That's not selfish at all. It's understandable. I know you're a great goalie. I don't think Bombay understands that yet, he hasn't exactly been around. Talk to him tell him how you feel. He has to listen." He wiped the stray tear running down her cheek with his thumb. "One day, I promise, Bombay will give you your chance to show the world what you've got. And I'll bet that it'll be the one everyone will remember." Adam drew Julie to his chest, hugging her tightly.

Julie smiled through her tears and lifted her head. "Thanks Adam, that really meant a lot to me." She shivered slightly. Adam took off his jacket and laid it across her shoulders.

Adam shrugged, "You're my friend. And Ducks fly together."

"I thought we were Team USA." Julie joked bitterly.

"Huh, yeah. The Ducks wouldn't be caught up with this glamor stuff."

Julie shook her head sadly, "I don't know what I am anymore."

Adam sighed, angry at the beating Bombay was giving her self-confidence. "Here," he said, unclasping his lucky charm from his neck. "You need this more than I do."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "Adam, I can't take this."

Adam looked at her. "Yeah, you can. I trust you with it." _And my heart._

Julie shook her head, "How are you so understanding?"

He laughed, "I hang out with Fulton and Portman." He reached behind her and clasped the catch around Julie's neck. His fingers brushed her soft skin. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. Adam gazed back, seeing something different in her eyes. He swallowed hard leaning down. Her lips parted slightly as she closed her eyes and craned her neck to meet him halfway. Adam held his breath in anticipation. Their lips were inches apart and getting closer.

_Muahaha! CLIFFHANGER. This is so payback for everyone who's left me hanging in their fanfic. Shall I continue? Well, yeah. R&R, and I might oblige._

_Roxie_


	7. Okay, I Think Practice was a Good Idea

**Disclaimer: **

_Dear Roxie, _

_We are sorry, but your 5,405th attempt to gain ownership of the Mighty Ducks has failed. We still own them.  
__  
Sincerely Yours,  
__Disney._

_Damn._

**Chapter 7**

_Okay…I Think Practice Was a Good Idea_

Julie looked up at him, her eyes meeting Adam's. He gazed back, seeing something different in her eyes. He swallowed hard leaning down. Her lips parted slightly as she closed her eyes and craned her neck to meet him halfway. Adam held his breath in anticipation. Their lips were inches apart and getting closer.

Suddenly, a light from the balcony interrupted their moment. Adam and Julie jerked apart, shielding their eyes from the intense beam. They heard a shout from the cause of the light.

"Cake-Eater, Cat Lady is that you?" Adam cursed Charlie's timing.

"Yeah, it's us! What's up Spazway?"

"You'd better get in here, Ms. McKay is making rounds. Lights out in five!" Adam snuck a glance at Julie.

"We'd better get back."

She nodded in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow, Adam."

Banks watched as she walked back to her dorm. Sighing at the brushat oppurtunity, Adam leaned backin frustration against the tree.

The afternoon of the Iceland game, Adam was a bit nervous. If the team played as tough as they looked during the press conference, Team USA was in for a difficult game. Adam looked around at his teammates, knowing everyone would have to be on the top of their game for them to pull this off. Connie was standing in front of the trainer's table taping her stick, Jesse was listening to his headphones, head bobbing to the music. Adam glanced at Portman and Fulton who were talking intensely. Adam stared curiously. Normally, they were the loudest, most rambunctious before games, butting heads and smashing fists. Adam leaned back in his locker and closed his eyes, meditating to relax.

His peaceful trance was interrupted as Coach Bombay announced his arrival, striding confidently into the locker room. Adam's eyes snapped open and he looked inquiringly at his coach. Bombay looked like he stepped straight out of the cover of GQ magazine and was coaching just for kicks. He was dressed in an expensive-looking suit, crisp dress shirt, and a sharp tie. His hair was swept back from his forehead with gel, a far cry from the normal bedhead look Bombay resorted to. He smiled good-naturedly at the jibes dished out from the surprised team. As Bombay turned to finalize the roster, Portman and Fulton approached him. Whatever they said concerned Coach because as they left, Bombay wore a slight frown on his face.

Team USA trumped into the locker room with Adam bringing up the rear. Iceland thouroughly man-handled them with a twelve to one final score. The game had been bad from the get-go with Portman being ejected three seconds into the game. During the first two periods, Iceland dominated, scoring three goals in the first two minutes all while throwing Team USA around like rag dolls. Bombay took pity on Goldberg in the third period, pulling him out. Ten seconds later, he was back in. Verbal cheap shots from Olaf Sanderson and Gunner Stahl prompted Julie to take a cheap shot of her own, and the ref provided the third shot in the trio, tossing Julie out.

Adam leaned against his locker with Julie next to him. He had scored the only goal for the USA. As he rubbed his right wrist, a flash of pain shot through the joint, courtesy of Olaf Sanderson.

_**Adam carried the puck down the left wing side, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an Iceland defender bearing from the right side. Spinning quickly, he avoided the collision. Nearing the Iceland goal, Adam faked far post before shooting around the glove side. **_

_**"Haha! We got one!" Adam tapped his stick on the goal, taunting the Iceland goalie. Suddenly, a spasm of pain seized his arm as Olaf Sanderson broke his stick over Adam's right wrist. Doubled over, clutching his hand, Adam assured the rest of the team he was okay before removing the glove. As he rotated his wrist, pain shot through. Thankfully, the buzzer sounded,signalling the end of the game.**_

"Are you okay?" Adam saw the concerned expression on Julie's face and realized his was slightly grimacing from the pain.

He nodded slowly and turned away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Julie shoot him a doubtful look but brushed it off.

What little conversation that was occuring was silenced as Coach Bombay stormed into the locker room. A appearance of utmost fury was plastered on his face, and he stared at the team, eyes blazing. Slowly he paced the locker room floor.

"Twelve to one…_twelve_ to _one_. You know what word comes to mind?" Bombay emphasized his words as he walked in front of them, staring down the team, daring them to respond. "PATHETIC!"

Eyes dropped down to the ground as he continued. "You were brought here to play hockey…"

"What about you?" Jesse's voice cut through the silence of Team USA.

"What about me Jesse?" Bombay challenged.

Julie spoke up from next to Adam, "Coach Stansson knew everything about us. They were ready for us!"

"Yeah, you spend all your time driving around in convertables talking to all those sponsor fools." Luis sneered.

"Or hanging with the Iceland lady." Fulton interjected. Heads snapped to where he stood. This was news to the team. "We saw you two Saturday night."

"Eating ice cream with the enemy, huh, Coach?" Portman accused softly.

"Hey, what I do is none of your business. Is that clear?"

Sensing the end of the tirade, Team USA moved to release themselves from their pads.

"Don't take those pads off." Bombay's voice halted their progress. "We have practice."

Goldberg looked at him incredulously, "Tonight?!"

_Yep, tonight._ Adam flopped on his bed, thoroughly spent. Bombay had made them do fifty mini-minis before hitting the showers. (A.N. For those of you who don't know, a mini-mini is four sprints on a basketball court from sideline to sideline. Equivalent to about down-and-back on the ice. Thanks to Coach Thomas who once made our team run twenty of those.) Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

_Captain Blood has arrived. I really hated how Bombay sold out during D2. It made for a good plot, I admit, but no one likes a sell out as we were reminded in D3 many a time. The sprints kind of reminded me of the Herbie scene in Miracle except a lot less intense. Another awesome hockey movie, I must say. D2 and the 1980 Olympics, coincidence, eh?_

_Quick shout out to Commander Bubbles, my first reviewer, __beautyqueen321, xoXOCutieOXox, and RosieLady for the kick-ass reviews. You guys have no idea what those reviews meant!!! Keep R&R-ing, I love to hear from everyone!_

_Roxie_


	8. Pity on the Team

**Disclaimer: **_I made a wish that I would own the Ducks…as of now, it hasn't come true._

**Chapter 8**

_Pity on the Team_

As the warmth of the morning sun hit Adam Banks' back, he opened his bright blue eyes blearily. The numbers on his digital clock swam before coming slowly into focus. 7:55?!

"Holy shit!" Adam bolted out of bed racing frantically around, gathering all his hockey gear. Practice started in five minutes, and lately Captain Blood, as the team referred to Bombay, had been less than forgiving. He dashed to the bunk bed Charlie and Jesse shared and Guy's bed and shoved at them anxiously.

"Guys! Wake up we have practice in five minutes." All three boys woke up with a start at Adam's pleading and gathered their gear quickly.

Together, they raced down to the lobby of the dorms, laden down with their bags, Adam leading. A curious sight greeted them as he skidded to a stop abruptly, causing Charlie, Guy, and Jesse to crash into him. The quartet tumbled across the lobby, landing in a heap at the feet of their amused teammates and tutor. Charlie was the first to disentangle himself from the mess.

"What's going on?"

Ms. McKay smiled at him, "I'm cancelling practice today, stay here and rest. You can do whatever you want, but make sure you're awake in class tomorrow. I'm going to talk to Gordon. This has gone far enough."

"Captain Blood won't be too happy about that." Averman muttered as Ms. McKay departed. The team nodded in agreement.

Adam woke with a start at the soft knock on his door. The clock on his bedside read 7:34 pm. Adam had spent the day sleeping while the rest of the team taken their day off well. Charlie, Jesse, and Guy were spending the night in Goldberg and Averman's room so Adam had the room to himself.

He padded slowly to the door in his sweatpants, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes and opened it to find Julie Gaffney standing outside in the hall. He was pleased to see his good luck charm around her neck. As she turned towards Adam, she took in the sight of him, blushed, and turned quickly away. Adam followed her gaze and realized he didn't have a shirt on. Mumbling something incoherently, he returned quickly in an original Mighty Ducks t-shirt.

"So what's up?" Still blushing furiously and refusing to meet his eyes, Julie pushed something in his hands.

"I, uh… cametoreturnyourjacket." Mission accomplished, Julie turned away to go.

_Say something you idiot_. "Hey, Jules," Julie turned back. "You wanna come in and, y' know, hang out for awhile?" Julie smiled and nodded. Standing back, Adam allowed her access to the room.

_What's gonna happen? Will Adam and Julie connsummate their kind-of relationship? I'll leave that up to your imaginations. Till next time, R&R._

_Roxie_


	9. Good Morning to You Too

**Disclaimer: **_NADA is what I own…_

**Chapter 9 **

_Good Morning to You Too_

The harsh ringing of the phone jerked Adam awake, gently entangling himself from Julie, he reached behind him to answer.

"Hello?"

Charlie's cheerful voice greeted Adam, "Hey Cake-Eater, just called to say Ms. McKay cancelled practice again, but we're going down to the UCLA track at noon for some light conditioning."

Adam rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock, 7:24, "Uh, yeah that sounds great. I'll meet you there."

Charlie's voice cut him off before he could hang up the phone, "By the way, have you seen Cat Lady? Connie said she didn't come back to their dorm."

Adam looked down at the peacefully sleeping Julie and hid his smile. "Uh, she's over here. She came by to talk and was too tired to go back. She's crashing on your bed." All right, he'd twisted the truth a bit, Julie had fallen asleep in his arms. But Charlie didn't have to know that.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened." Charlie gently chided over the phone.

"No, dude, I'm serious. That's all that happened."

"Aw, c'mon Banksie, I know that. I'm just messing with you. You're too much of a gentleman to do anything. Anyways, catch you guys later."

"Bye, Charlie." Adam hung up the phone and returned to the bed.

"Who was it?" Julie mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Charlie. We have conditioning at noon. Go back to sleep." Drawing Julie gently to him, he drifted back to his peaceful slumber.

Julie stirred in Adam's arms two hours later as the morning sunlight greeted the two. She smiled as she thought of last night. They had stayed up and talked before falling asleep. Groggily, she opened her eyes to find Adam's crystal blue gaze studying her. Surprised, she bolted upright in bed, knocking heads with Adam. Equally as shocked, Adam jerked backward, the momentum sending him off the edge of the bed.

Laughing hysterically, Julie peered over the side of the bed to find Adam lying in a heap on the floor, holding his head and groaning.

"Good morning to you too. Glad you find this funny," he grumbled. "Damn, you have a really hard head."

"I'm sorry," Julie choked out. "But you scared me."

"All I was doing was looking at you." Adam protested, still trying to shake the woozy feeling in his skull.

"And look what happened." Julie giggled, "You look really ridiculous down there."

"Yeah, well we'll see who's laughing in a second." Adam reached out and grabbed Julie's arm which was dangling from the side of the bed. Pulling her off the matress, he wrestled her to the ground. They tussled for a minute before Adam pinned her. Breathing heavily, Adam grinned,

"Give?"

Julie looked at him wordlessly, her eyes tender. Adam stared back and gently brushed a stray hair away from her face. He leaned down and their lips met. He pulled away, about to apologize when she grabbed his shirt collar. Jerking him back, she pulled him down for another kiss. A warmth washed through his body as he deepened the kiss, feeling her soft lips respond against his. Julie wrapped one hand around his neck as she kissed him back, murmuring delicately as he parted her lips, allowing his tongue access. After a few moments he broke away. She lifted her gaze to his and sighed. Smiling devilishly, Julie flipped him on his back, pinning him to the ground.

"Yeah, I give." Clambering off of Adam she held out her hand, "C'mon, Loverboy, let's eat. Practice starts in two hours." Adam grinned as he pulled her to him for one more kiss.

_Yea!!! Julie and Adam kissed! Can we all say FINALLY! Okay, so next up is the famous, "Her name is Julie not Babe" scene that many writers I know,( including myself in addition to a lot of wishful thinking) bases the Adam/Julie pairing on. Adam defends his lady's honor a little more differently than in the actual movie. Who says chivalry is dead? Stay tuned._

_Roxie_


	10. Playing for Real Pride

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own nothin…_

**Chapter 10**

_Playing for Real Pride_

"To the right! One, two, three, four. And hold, two three four" Portman stood at the head of the group, leading them in stretches. "Switch!"

"Coach isn't here, why do we have to be?" Connie asked.

"We have a game tonight, we have to work out." Portman answered.

Goldberg straightened, sweat already glistening on his face. "I say mutiny, who's with me?"

Dwayne raised his hand in acknowledgement from his position in the back. "Goldberg, I'm too tired to mutiny."

"C'mon guys, it's not like we couldn't use the conditioning." Julie piped up.

"Speak for yourself, babe!" Portman scoffed, looking irritated.

Adam had enough of Portman's chauvinist ways, "Her name's Julie, not 'babe'" he said squaring up to Portman.

"Don't tell me how to talk, Rich Boy." Portman advanced on Adam, infuriated, sending him backward with a shove. Adam retaliated with a strong shove of his own. Portman was surprised at the strength behind the push, unaware that, lean as Adam was, he harbored some muscle. Portman reacted by taking a swing which Adam ducked. He was about to swing back when a voice cut through the mob.

"Hey, Team USA, what you gonna do today, a million jumping jacks?!" The team turned to see a stout African-American boy who had been hurling insults during games.

"Man, this kid's crazier than me." Portman scoffed. "All right, Cake-Eater, now you're gonna get it."

Before the bedlam could start again, Jesse pushed his way through. "Man, I'm getting sick of you!"

"And I'm getting sick of the USA being represented by a bunch of whining babies." The kid retorted.

Jesse snorted, "Well, too bad you can't back up that mouth."

"Me and my boys can take you anytime, anywhere."

Jesse looked, "I don't see no boys."

Security had noticed the boy and were insisting on a pass. "I got them waiting. Grab your gear, and let's go play some schoolyard puck. Or maybe you forgot what it's like to play for real pride." He managed before being led away. Curious, the team followed.

"My little brother, Russ here's been tellin' me you guys have been chokin' big time." A tall African-American boy named James drawled, standing proudly on a concrete basketball court set with two garbage-can goals.

"Well, your brother's got a big mouth!" Jesse spat. The older boy was silent for a moment, studying the stout kid who had brought Team USA. The team tensed, waiting for the repercussions.

"He does, doesn't he?" Team USA let out a breath as James looked down at Russ, who shrugged sheepishly.

"So anyway, we thought we'd call y'all down here to see what you got." James said.

"Yeah, we know you can talk to the press and sign autographs and stuff." Russ cut in.

"We could do more than that." Luis challenged.

"Well we could teach you how to play like the real Team USA." James shot back.

"Man, what would you know about it?" Portman sneered. James only smirked in return.

"Go USA! Go get 'em!" Adam looked up at the chain-link fence at the gang of boys who had reminded Team USA what it was like to play for the country, not some gold medal. They had been playing organized hockey for so long, they had all forgot what it was like to play what Russ had eloquently labeled as "schoolyard puck." True to his word, James had taught them what it was like to play for real pride.

_**"You gotta earn every inch."**_

_**"Ain't no wusses out here either. You keep diggin' until you score that goal.**_

_**"And then you take a few breaths, slug some water, and get out there and do it again!"**_

_**"Hey,hey,hey,hey! Use the brakes, baby!"**_

Adam glanced at his teammates. They had all learned something. Portman was humbled a bit after taking a few hard hits from James, Fulton was amazed as he, and the team, had witnessed a slap shot even crazier than his own: Russ' knuckle puck.

**_Teeing up the puck on its side, Russ swung back and belted the disc towards the goal. Sailing end over end, the puck dipped and doodled through the air before resting in the can with a resounding _CLANG**

**_"What the heck kinda shot was that?" Fulton came up to Russ._**

_**"Ah, you like that, huh?" Russ busied himself, dusting off the blade of his stick.**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**Russ chuckled, "That's my knuckle puck. It's hard to be accurate, but it drives goalies craaazy!"**_

Even Ken left with something to think about. James had toughened him up a bit.

**_"Aww, now you gonna get it." James was advancing on Kenny menacingly. "Come here, junior! Come here!" James stopped abruptly._**

_**"Naw, kid, I was just messing with you." Ken's relief was evident as he relaxed.**_

_**"Listen, if a guy comes at you like I just did, you do this. Stick…" James tossed his stick. "Gloves…" Removing his gloves, he threw them at Kenny's stomach. "And shirt!" Finishing the ritual, James grabbed the hem of Ken's shirt and thrust it over his head. "You got it?"**_

_**Ken nodded, "Okay, my turn. Stick…gloves…and SHIRT!" Ken repeated the rite, flipping James' shirt off his back and way over his neck. "All right?"**_

_**"All right." James answered, affectionately slapping Ken's helmet.**_

Adam took a quick look over at the small figure skater. Ken was sitting up a little straighter in his seat, and Adam caught a bit of what he was saying.

"Stick…gloves…shirt."

_Hehe…I loved that scene. Not to mention I did a variation of it to some jerk who thought girls couldn't play hockey. Apparently, he was dying to meet my fist. I must say, they got along quite well… R&R please! Tell the friends! Thanks to beautyqueen for all the reviews!_

_Roxie_


	11. I'm Back

**Disclaimer: **_I added "own Mighty Ducks" on my wish-list for Christmas…so far, nothing_

**Chapter 11**

_I'm Back_

Team USA gathered on their bench a few minutes prior to their game against Germany and were chatting casually. Coach Bombay was suspiciously absent, and the team was starting to get a bit anxious.

"Hey team! Ready to win out there?" Team USA looked up towards the stands to find Mr. Tibbles staring at them, an enthusiastic grin plastered on his face. The smile faded as he studied the bench, observing the lack of their coach. "Where's Gordon?"

"You tell us." Luis remarked from his perch on the bench door.

"I don't believe this…" Tibbles sighed, shaking his head.

Team USA was alerted to the presence of the head referee who had skated up to their bench.

"Team USA, I'm sorry, but without a coach on the bench, you'll have to forfeit the game."

"But you can't do that…" Adam started before Charlie cut him off.

"We have one," Turning towards the stands, he spotted Ms. McKay making her way to a seat near the front. "Ms. McKay!"

Their tutor twisted to find Charlie skating frantically in her direction. "Hey Charlie…" she began.

Wasting no time with small talk, Charlie launched straight into his explanation. "You have to pretend you're our coach."

Bewildered, Ms. McKay furrowed her brow, "Where's Coach Bombay?"

Charlie interrupted with a shake of his head. "Pretend or out of the tournament."

Their discussion was cut short by the ref's prescence. Ms. McKay bit back her reluctance. "Here she is," Charlie said. "Our coach, _Coach_ McKay."

Ms. McKay made a split-second decision as she climbed up on the plexiglass walls separating the stands from the ice. Putting on a voice of authority, she stared down the ref.

"Well, what are we waiting for, the ice to freeze?" She barked, "Let's PLAY!"

The ref nodded in affirmation, "All right."

Charlie skated back towards the bench, his face split into a wide grin of triumph, "Yes!"

A few minutes into first period, Ms. McKay paced the bench, nervously. Wincing as she witnessed Averman take a hard check into the boards, she let out a loud, frustrated groan.

"Ah! We look tired!" She turned to Charlie and Adam who where seated on the bench. "We need to…" Ms. McKay stumbled over her words, "change places…" Charlie stared at her, a confused expression on his face.

Ms. McKay waved her hands, struggling for words, "Uh…new players!"

Realization hit Charlie, "OH! Say 'change it up'"

"Change it up." Ms. McKay's voice barely made it over the cheers of the crowd.

"Scream it!" Charlie prompted.

"CHANGE IT UP!!!!"

At the sound, Team USA jumped to attention. In a flurry of movement, the new line hopped over the boards, straight on the ice while the current line scrambled back to the bench, sitting down almost casually. As the last person settled in, Connie nonchalantly closed the bench door. Slightly bemused at the slight chaos that had ensued, and startled at the power she acquired, Ms. McKay crossed her arms and stared wide-eyed at Charlie. "Cool!"

Adam and Charlie shared a look of amusement.

Halfway through the second period, play was halted by a whistle. Adam watched as the line of Guy, Jesse, Averman, and Fulton huddled for a quick conference. Suddenly, a faint sound drifted across the crowd. Adam craned his neck to hear the noise. It was the sound of a Duck caller. The team searched the stands for the source of the call. Looking behind their bench, they saw the Minnesota Miracle Man, no, Coach Bombay, making his way down the asle. Dressed in a Team USA varsity jacket and jeans, his hair flowing freely onto his forehead, Coach Bombay sounded the Duck caller furiously. The current line hesitated, still on the ice. Adam caught their conversation.

"C'mon, what do we have to lose?" Guy reasoned, appealing to the rest.

"Respect! He'll dump us the minute it's all over." Fulton snapped.

"Man, forget about him." Jesse sneered. "C'mon, Averman, take the face-off."

As the rest of the line departed, Charlie hesitated, still gazing at the stands. Out of all the team, Charlie was hurt the most with Coach Bombay's trip to the darkside. Still feeling the pain from the betrayal of the man he thought of as a father, Charlie warily skated to his place on center ice.

"Bring it in!" Coach Bombay summoned Team USA with a wave of his hand. Adam watched as his coach leaned over to Ms. McKay and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, whispering his thanks. She blushed, shyly, nodding in acknowledgement. Kneeling, Coach took a deep breath.

"Team…guys, I was wrong. And I'm sorry. I forgot about the team." Bombay sighed, "and the team is all I have." He looked at each one in turn, meeting their eyes. "All I want is one more chance. Just one more shot. I'm back, okay?" Heads nodded in affirmation, the whole team estatic to have Coach Bombay back. Coach smiled, grateful for the forgiveness, "Believe me."

Adam smiled as he looked over the morning's paper. The headline was big with a bold picture adorning the front page: **FLYING V SOARS OVER GERMANY**. He chuckled to himself as he recalled what happened after Bombay's apology.

**_Jesse took the face-off. With a quick sweep of his stick, he batted the puck over to Averman. Hovering in their area, Averman stalled with the puck shifting it back and forth between his stick. The German players hovered along the center line, unsure of whether Team USA was pulling a hoax. Quickly, Averman slid the puck to Jesse, who caught it behind the USA net. Jesse seemed cautious, reluctant to go along with the play._**

_**"C'mon, Jesse!" Charlie called from the left wing.**_

_**Goldberg shifted to turn to Jesse between the pipes, "Jesse, just do it man!"**_

_**With a slight nod of his head, Jesse lifted his arm above his head forming a V, "All right! C'mon y'all! Flying V!"**_

_**Adam watched with anticipation as the rest of the line joined Jesse behind his net. In the commentators' booth, Bob Miller was going nuts, commentating excitedly.**_

**Hall, joined by his team behind the USA net. They come out, and they form…a V! I've heard of this, but I've never seen it before. It's the Flying V, led by Jesse Hall!**

**Hall with it, passes the Germany blue line. Hall, still with it, passes back to Averman. HE SCORES!**

**_Avenman raised his arms in triumph. Adam looked across the bench at Coach Bombay. Coach raised his fist, a goofy smile plastered across his face, laughing with excitement. The old Duck play had brought out the Coach Bombay they all knew._**

_Well, that's this chapter. Only a few more to go. I hope you all like it. Keep R&R-ing!_

_Roxie_


	12. Author's Note

Author Note:

Okay dudes and dudettes, here's the deal. Next week is finals week so I'll be studying my arse off in order to avoid repeating this year. Only kidding. But seriously, I'll be a bit busy so don't expect another chapter for a few weeks…

Cheers,

Roxie


End file.
